Scary Hospital Drama Thing
by THOMASNATOR
Summary: Dreams aren't supposed to be real, are they? Will be doing more soon!
1. Chapter 1

Trauma Center: Larger Than Life 

Angie broke out in a sweat. She couldn't sleep. The malicious, dark skinned man with long silver hair had plagued her dreams for a week now. She took a drink of the concoction by her bed and softly fell asleep.

"Doctor, proceed with the amputation."

He marked the saw line carefully.

"Here's your tool."

He placed the teeth on the ink and pressed down. He pulled back the saw. Once, twice…

The hand instantly fell off and into the bag. "Close up the ends, and leave it to the cosmetics department."

She placed the bag on the tray.

After lunch, Victor came over to Angie. "I need the hand to research what made it like that."

"Okay." She went to the room and checked the bag. "Hmm… that's funny, I thought I put it in the bag. Huh?"

Something moved that she could see in the corner of her eye. "Alright, Chase, game's up!"

The thing went into the locker rooms. "That's funny," she said as she saw the dirty small footprints. She walked further and something jumped down on to her face. She fought it off and it was a moving hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

She woke up and checked herself. "Okay, nothing here, it was just a dream."

She lifted up the blanket. Underneath the blanket was a live human hand!


	2. Chap2

Scary Hospital Drama Thing Tyler 

Well, it was a big relief for Tyler. **Finally **the dream of long-deceased euthanasia patients was long gone. Tyler could finally get his head down. He thought of himself as a modern day Patrick O'Shea from Max and Paddy's Road to Nowhere, without the 'dateless wonder' part. No sir. His life was great. He had Leslie, a set of great friends, and a job where he helps people. Oh yeah!

_Or so he thought…_

Giant, familiar faces in different hues faded slowly into vision and out again. Their incessant laughter, and the inability to open a door. That is, until a kid hopped up on every kind of illegal drug imaginable threw a key at him, and started saying "Oh, yeah, give it to me bee-yotch. Yesss!"

He picked up the key, but it started dancing. A man with an oversized guitar shouted something, and Tyler began to play around with the key. Then, a British voice came into his head. "A challenge, is it?"

"Got any fives?"

"Loser! It's Tuesday! I get all your horse balls!"

"Awww…"

"Come on. Don't squander your time."

"Hallo. I live in Fort Mansex. My name is Xemnas. Come and have the party with me."

"Alright Tyler. Fight fight fight."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Mrs. Fiona Charming."

"Ahhhh!"

He came down to earth, and looked everywhere. He saw a book, and thought it would help to read. It didn't have any sort of designated title or back. He opened it up. It was a diary of someone named Fiona. That was well, until he saw the same line that plagued his dreams.

**MRS. FIONA CHARMING…**

Tyler screamed and woke up Leslie.

Oh well, more for the SHDT. You can spot a few more Nobodies and a certain movie in there. And was he on something?


	3. Chapter 3

Scary Hospital Drama Thing Victor 

He had done it. Again. Not good. Falling asleep at the lab equipment, narrowly missing untested substances.

And of course, he didn't have a love life. Nope, he was Billy No-Girl. And he liked it. No girls to maintain a relationship with, all the time he needed in his lab, and the joy of mixing potentially fatal substances together to create a medicine that could save mankind. Or create a substance that could turn pink unicorns into fluffy spastic bunnies of Spazzy-slapping doom. Of course, that was what he was dreaming about.

"And, in unrelated news, the bunnies have reached San Diego, and have taken control of a hospital. One casualty is veteran nurse Mary Fulton, who-"

"And so, this is the damage they have caused. What's our plan of attack you asked?" said Sidney.

"That's a good question," said Victor. "We use sprouts."

"Sprouts? I'm lobbing greens at ruddy retard bunnies?"

"Well, if you don't want to be suffocated by bunny bits, I suggest you follow."

"Oh-kay…" said the English doctor.

"The bunnies have invaded Angeles Bay."

"That's it, people! Go get 'em!"

Sprouts flew everywhere, and he didn't remember anything else after that.

Except when he woke up, he was greeted by a bunny corpse and a few sprouts.


	4. Chapter 4

Scary Hospital Drama Thing Cybil 

_Cybil had just come home from med school, and had nothing else to do. She had taken up a full-time course, and wouldn't really get into Caduceus unless she developed the HT._

The day had ended. Though Cybil was glad, she needed to pay attention because she needed to pass the tests, which were, metaphorically, really out of reach. She sunk into the cushion on her sofa; she was too tired to go up to her bedroom.

And so the dream…

"Well, Mr. Pratt. We're going to operate. Now, Tyler, the anesthetic, please."

Tyler reached into the cupboard and gave her the bottle. Cybil then filled the syringe with the white liquid. She connected it to the valve of the thing that was inserted into his skin and pushed on the end, forcing the liquid into his body. "Lay back, now." He did, and went to sleep."Ah, Stephen."

"Cybil."

He took the scalpel from the tray, and placed it into the flesh. He heard a small groan. "Victor?"

"Wasn't me."

He continued tearing away at the flesh. He could almost swear someone was groaning in pain. As he went further into the operation, the patient stirred slightly.

"Ahhh! He's waking up!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" etc.

Cybil came crashing to earth as she woke up, breaking out in a sweat. Right now, the only person she wanted to phone was Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

Scary Hospital Drama Thing 

_Finally, an actual chronological chapter. When's it set? After 'Second Opinion', while Derek is dreaming._

Derek 

_His dream wasn't about the recurring nightmare of his dad's death or the undead horror Adam. Which he was remotely glad for…_

The cold metal of the smoking weapon was like a power he never hoped to attain. On the side it said 'Sword 9mm'. It shone like silver, yet it had dark powers. It was smoking too. It had just shot. And the puller was Derek.

"Now, get out of my way." He stormed off into the night, his presence long gone before anyone knew what happened.

At another place… 

"Yippee-yo!" said Greg, running at his trademark 200mph.

"Go away, Greg," said Derek, matching the same speed.

"Awww… c'mon, Derek, don't be Mr. Hardboiled."

"I don't need you. I need-"

"A good race?"

"No."

"Awww… you're no fun."

Derek's good mind and rational thinking told him that Greg had become some sort of non-serious person. While his subconscious said that he'd always been like that.

"Arrrgh, why are you like this when my best friend has been kidnapped?"

"Whoa, didn't know that! Who is it?"

"Angie."

"Oh, has ickle Deweky-kins got a crush?"

"Shut up. No-one calls me that, you're on Greg."

"Yeah, I thought you- Whoa!" said Greg as the bullet ricocheted off the ground in front of Greg.

"This is for you!" he shouted, the gun fixed on Greg.

"If that's the way you want to play it, fine." He turned around span on the ground, and dashed towards him. As the punch connected, Derek crashed down to earth.

"Wow, Derek, you're up."

"Have you been having scary dreams lately?"

His question was interrupted by an unmistakable line

_No more gods, no more graves_

_Are you friend or fiend?_

He needed no tension break.


End file.
